1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a work mode control method for an optical encoder, in particular, to the work mode control method which can adjust a work mode of the optical encoder based on a current environment, and the optical encoder using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, optical encoders have become popular. The most common optical encoder is an optical mouse. Users can control a cursor displayed on an electronic device through the optical mouse, wherein the electronic device is such as a desktop computer or a notebook computer.
The optical encoder usually includes a lighting circuit and an image sensor having a miniature digital camera, wherein the lighting circuit is configured for operatively irradiating a working surface. The image sensor includes an image sensing array, and the image sensing array includes a plurality of pixels to capture images associated with a part of the working surface irradiated by the lighting circuit. According to the captured images, a control circuit of the optical encoder outputs a control signal to the electronic device, such that the electronic device implements a corresponding function.
In order to save power, an optical encoder which can adjust work mode based on current environment is developed, as the current optical encoder cannot accurately determine the environment to decrease power consumption.